Seasons of the Witch
by CharismaHarmony
Summary: [AU:NarutoCharmed crossover] Set in the 21st century, the Charmed Ones, Ino, Hinata and Sakura had some demon kickbutt to do, along with Naruto and Sasuke.[SasuHina][NaruIno]
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Does not own any of Charmed chars and also Naruto. Sheesh! Give me a break here!

Summary: AU:Naruto-Charmed crossover Set in the 21st century, the Charmed Ones (Ino, Hinata and Sakura) had some demon-kickbutt to do, along with Naruto and Sasuke.

Quickie:

Ino is the eldest of the Halliwell sisters, followed by Hinata and Sakura.

They lived in a mansion in San Francisco. _Charmed_ is a very popular tv series. Definitely not strangers to you guys.

**Seasons of the Witch**

Chapter 1

Sasuke watched the beauty before him. Her lavender eyes were challenging him to move further, daring him to make the first move. Sasuke was compelled to crush her into him and give her a hard kiss, but as his hands reached out to grab her, she moved away, weaving deeper into the sea of warm bodies.

He growled and pushed his way through the throng of gyrating bodies.

_Where could she be?_

Sasuke was getting impatient. He wanted to _feel_ her now, _taste _her delicious lips, _bury_ himself deep in her chamomile scent. He could usually sense her aura, but there were many interference, such as the LOUD upbeat music (sends his radar way off) and the Mardi Gras mascots (too many people with their own unique aura).

Hinata was moving to the music, swaying her hips, closing her eyes and losing heself in the driving beat.

All around her, clubbers dressed in Halloween costumes danced and shouted and laughed. Many girls used Halloween as an excuse to dress like a 'slut'; others were dressed in prehistoric rubber costumes, although most of their parts kept falling off. There were many vampires, Frankenstein, zombies and even Sherlock Holmes!

Hinata was dressed rather provocatively: cream lacy corset, white asymmetrical layered skirt and bulky white cowboy boots. She chose the most innocent colour, her favourite colour and turned it into a sexy colour. Her swaying body just screams 'Sex Kitten'!

Closing her eyes, Hinata felt nothing but the movement of her body. There were no sisters, no demons, no potions to concoct. It was as if she was transported to another place, a dark mysterious place where nothing matters. She was in her own inhabited surrounding of music. _Her _place.

Suddenly, strong arms rested on her swaying hips. Although she had her eyes closed, she knew who it was.

Sasuke moved his hands up to the side of her breast. He turned her around.

"Look at me," he commanded.

Hinata opened her eyes sensuously, parting her lips precisely the way he wanted. He took a moment to devour the sight of her. Her milky skin glistened with sweat, and a thin strap of the corset hung precariously off one shoulder; her fringe stuck to her forehead.

Without a moment to lose, he claimed her mouth as his. His left hand kept sliding up and down, from the waist to the side of her breast. His other hand slid low, grasping her thigh, lifting it up. His purpose of doing this was to stop her from _wriggling_, a dangerous tease that might break down his self-control.

Hinata gasp at his closeness. There had been many times when both of them had come so close to tear each other's clothes off, but it was always Hinata who stopped them from going further down _that_ path. Although it left both sexually frustrated, Sasuke accepted her decision.

"_I want to have sex after marriage. Just not now."_

However, Sasuke decided to shag her right then and there. To Hell with all the people!

He began fiddling with the strings that held the corset together on her back. Hinata opened her eyes, alarmed at his fingers that were working rather deftly.

She tore her lips away from his, and gave him an accusing stare. That was all it was needed to stop Sasuke. After rethinking his spontaneity, he realized he did not want to bare his girlfriend's body to the crowd of lecherous men. He wanted her all to himself. She's his.

Sasuke kissed her again, because he finds every little expression she used were cute.

Sakura rolled her eyes as she spied the couple kissing yet again.

"Sheesh! This is like the 10th time they kiss!" Sakura threw up her hands.

"Getting tired of single-girl status already?" Ino asked, stirring her tequila.

"I feel a little left out. Both of you are so coupled up!" Sakura nodded at Ino and Naruto.

"Aw, Sakura, I could recommend some of my friends to you," Sasuke said, coming up to their table. His arm was wrapped possessively on Hinata's waist.

"Uh, no thanks. From my experience, nothing good will come out of it." Sakura waved her hand to dismiss Sasuke's helpful suggestion.

"Suit yourself. Though I have to say Hinata and I got along pretty well." Sasuke squeezed Hinata's waist a little.

Sakura gave Sasuke a withered look. Sakura knew she had to come to terms with Hinata dating a warlock like Sasuke. She just never places much trust on him even though the sisters had vanquished his demonic half, Itachi. Hinata loves Sasuke, and that was all it matters. She would definitely not associate herself with any of Sasuke's friends.

Ino and Naruto scooted over for Hinata and Sasuke.

Just as he sat down, Sasuke's phone began to ring. "Crap," Sasuke said because he hated to be called away on an assignment when he was spending precious time with the woman he loves.

"Who is it?" Hinata asked, flinging her long hair over her shoulders.

"Iruka. I'll come back soon, love." Sasuke kissed Hinata lightly on the lips before heading out of the Gash (a bar) to receive his call.

After Sasuke, Naruto looked at Ino ruefully. "My charge is calling for me. Sorry, honey."

"It's okay, dear. Go do your thing."

Naruto gave Ino a peck and walked out of the bar to 'orb' in an alleyway or somewhere quiet sans people.

Hinata noticed that Naruto was working long hours. She commented, "His charges are always in trouble around this time of year, huh?"

"You know it," Ino said.

Sakura sat up straight. "Am I missing something?" she asked. "Why would Naruto's charges be in trouble? Is there some big monster thingie I should know about?"

Hinata grinned. Sakura was new being a Charmed One. Ino and Hinata had known for years now about their Wiccan heritage, but Sakura had discovered it only recently. "No monster," Hinata told Sakura. "Just Samhain."

"Sow'n? What is that?" Sakura asked.

"Today is Samhain," Hinata said. "It's a sort of New Year's celebration for witches."

"And for all sorts of demons, warlocks and mischievous spirits," Ino added dryly. "Demons love a good party."

"So, you mean all those ghouls and ghosts out there trick-or-treating might actually _be_ ghosts and ghouls?" Sakura asked?

Hinata nodded. "The days leading up to Halloween, or Samhain, are always filled with extra-magical happenings. That's because Samhain is on the day on which the veil between our world and the world of the dead is thinnest. So evil spirits can slip through." She hesitated. "Or good spirits."

Ino narrowed her eyes. "What are you up to?" she asked.

"Nothing," Hinata answered, trying to sound as innocent as possible, but it was useless. She could never lie to Ino.

"Well?" Ino pressed.

_Busted._ "Okay, I was planning to do a little Samhain magic."

"By yourself?" Ino said. Sakura kept quiet. She looked fascinated at the idea of conducting a little Samhain magic.

Hinata nodded at Ino's question. "Sasuke was away, helping out Iruka with one of his cases today," she said. "So, I figured I would try a Samhain spell I found in the Book of Shadows. I did it by myself this afternoon, but it didn't work."

"Hina, you know it could be dangerous," Ino lectured. "Magically, this is a crazy day. Your spell could intersect with some other magic and go wrong."

"It's just a simple little talk to the dead spell. I even copied it down in a piece of paper." Hinata procured a small folded white piece of paper from her pocket and passed it to an eager-looking Sakura. But then, a serious thought crossed Sakura's mind.

"Isn't this against the rules? I mean, we're not supposed to use magic for personal gain, right?" Sakura asked.

"By George, I think she's got it," Ino said.

Sakura stuck a tongue out at Ino. When Sakura first came into her powers, she hadn't taken her responsibilities seriously. The Charmed One's job was to protect innocents. Sakura had played around a bit, doing magic spells for her own use. It had led to some pretty disastrous consequences. Now, Sakura knew better than to fool around with her craft.

"It i_s_ mostly against the rules," Ino said. "But Hina seems to think she's found a loophole. And you and I are to make sure nothing goes wrong."

"You're going to help me?" Hinata asked hopefully.

"Hold it. Who are we summoning anyway?" Sakura's hand shot up.

Ino looked expectantly at Hinata. "Good question," she said.

"An ancestor," Hinata told them. "One of the other Halliwell witches."

"Like Grams?" Ino asked. "Or Mom?"

"The spell isn't specific," Hinata said slowly. "We call for one of the witches from our line, but we cannot control who answers. I was hoping maybe it would be TenTen."

Sakura's breath caught in her throat. Ten Ten was Ino's and Hinata's older sister, who had died in a battle with a wind demon. Sakura knew no matter how much her sisters loved her, she would never replace Ten Ten in their hearts. Sakura often felt that she was letting ino and Hinata down because she wasn't as powerful a witch as Ten Ten had been. At least not yet.

_But what if we can really summon up Ten Ten's spirit?_ Sakura thought. _Maybe she could teach me some of her magic, help me be a stronger witch._ Even though Sakura never met Ten Ten, she felt a connection with her. They were half sisters after all, and Hinata and Ino had talked so much about Ten Ten that Sakura felt she knew her.

Her excitement faded when she noticed Ino's face. She'd grown pale, and her eyes bore grief. "I don't think that will happen," Ino said simply. She gave Hinata a sympathetic smile. "Don't get your hopes up, okay?"

Hinata nodded. "Iknow it's a long shot."

Sakura wished she knew how to comfort her sisters. She knew they'd never really get over losing Ten Ten. She understood how difficult it was to lose a loved one because her adoptive parents had been killed in a car crash when she was still a teenager.

"Well, whoever comes will be welcome," she said, trying to sound cheerful. "Let's do it."

They sat close to each other; Ino and Sakura holding the paper in their hands whilst Hinata recited it from memory.

_Halliwell witches, hear us thee._

_Into the world now let us see._

_On Samhain the veil is thin._

_Pull it back and let us in._

Hinata pictured the veil between the world of the living and the world of the dead. In her mind's eye, she saw a thin, shimmering curtain. Everything on her side of it was crystal clear, but on the other side of the curain, things looked blurry. She could see shapes moving but couldn't quite make out what they were.

"Pull it back and let us in," she murmured again.

Suddenly one blurry shape grew clear. It was the silhouette of a woman. Hinata felt her heart thumping hard in her ribcage.

"Hinata," the image whispered.

Hinata gasped and fainted.

* * *

"Lord Baron!" The servant banged his master's door. "Something's happened!"

The stone door swung open to reveal a hulk of a man with burnt-looking charcoal skin. "You disturbed my slumber!" he roared and lifted his ironclad hand to strike.

The servant threw himself on his master's feet. "The witch's pendant has been glowing so brightly. I knew you would want to be told immediately!"

Now, Lord Baron dropped his hand. "How is that possible?" he murmured, almost to himself. "Her magic should be gone, vanisged from the world."

"S-Samhain, master?" the servant ventured to say.

"Yes!" Lord Baron bellowed. "There is magic afoot. Someone has opened a portal."

Instantly, Lord Baron sprang into action. The servant rushed to keep up as Lord Baron descended into the pit below his lair. In the pit, on the stone altar, lay the witch's pendant, a simple cameo, glowing with white light.

Lord Baron scooped up the pendant and held it aloft between his abnormally large hand with razor-sharp fingernails. "At last, I shall have them both," he said triumphantly. "The witch and her demon lover. I shall have them both!"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 

"_Hinata."_

Hinata began to regain consciousness.

"_Hinata. Wake up."_

Hinata lifted her eyelids groggily. She felt something wet on her forehead, and she was resting on something soft. _Must be a lap._

"Hinata…" 

"Hin! Are you okay?" Ino asked, concerned.

Hinata crossed her eyes, because Ino's face was just inches away from hers. She shook her head. _That whispery voice in my head… Must be my imagination._ She answered slowly, "I'm… not sure."

"What happened?" Sakura asked, a big grin on her face. "That was spooky!"

"_I did it!" _another voice cried triumphantly. Once again, Hinata heard the whispery voice in her head. _"I'm in the world of the living! I'm free!"_

Hinata sucked her breath.

"Hin-hin, are you alright?" Ino helped Hinata to an upright sitting position.

Hinata debated whether if she should tell her sisters. Just then, Naruto came back.

"Naru!" Ino said happily, kissing him.

"What's wrong?" he asked, his blue eyes worried.

"Does something have to be wrong for me to kiss my husband?" Ino asked, twirling his golden hair that had grown to the back of his neck. _A cute little curly golden mane_, Ino thought. "What's wrong, honey?"

"I felt a … I don't know, a disturbance coming from you guys." Naruto sat down beside Ino, who has her arms wrapped around his right arm. "It was the strangest sensation. I can't really describe it." He scratched his chin, deep in thought.

Ino frowned. Naruto was the Charmed One's Whitelighter, sort of like their guardian angel. He could always feel when they were in trouble; that way he could orb in to help whenever they needed it. Of course he had a lot of other charges too. Still, Ino knew she and her sisters were always on his mind. But it was odd that Naruto couldn't explain exactly what he'd felt from them.

Hinata suddenly felt tired. _"Hinata."_

The voice jostled Hinata to sit up, alert and aware that none of her sisters, even Naruto had heard that voice. _The music must be way loud for them to hear._

"_I agree." The woman voice said again._

At that infinitesimal moment, Hinata knew she was not imagining things or succumbing to schizophrenia. _That_ voice was inside her head! Something was definitely not right.

"Hey, you guys. I have to go to the bathroom." Hinata stood up hurriedly.

"Hin, I'll come with—" Sakura trailed off when Hinata paid no attention and rushed to the ladies'. _I didn't see her chugging alcohol or tequila._ Sakura overheard Naruto talking about the danger of opening portal between worlds and diverted her full attention to the conversation. She had a lot to learn.

"It's not good to open portals between worlds, especially on Samhain." Naruto's expression was serious. "You never know who's going to come through."

Ino knew he was right, but she felt the need to defend her sister. "Hinata was hoping to get a glimpse of Ten Ten."

Sakura butted in. "Besides, all three of us were there. If a demon or poltergeist had tried to take advantage of our spell to claw its way out of the world of the dead, we would've kicked its ass right back through."

Ino smiled, but Naruto still looked worried. "You're sure it didn't work?"

"Pretty sure," Ino replied. "Hinata let go of our hands, and the spell faltered."

Naruto started sternly. "But you guys were trying to summon the dead.

Ino could tell he was stressed out. She took his hand in hers. "It's okay, honey. Nothing happened." She rubbed his hand reassuringly. "I promise."

* * *

"What just happened?" Hinata asked herself. She had locked the ladies' after making sure no one was inside. She glanced around, her back was pressed to a wall. She walked unsteadily to the sink. Hinata could still feel a tingling in her body.

"_Hinata…,"_ the woman's voice whispered in her head.

"Alright already! Who are you! Show yourself!" Hinata looked at her reflection with bated breath. "Tell me I'm not losing my mind."

"_You're not."_ The mirror shimmered, and Hinata's reflection wavered. When the shimmering stopped, Hinata fund herself looking into the dark eyes of a brunette. She was lovely, her hair piled on top of her head in an intricate updo, her full skirted gown made of velvet in emerald green.It was no Halloween costume, though; Hinata could tell the dress was authentic. And very, very old.

"Oh my gosh!" Hinata cried. "What's going on?"

"Don't be frightened," the brunette said. 

"Why not?" Hinata demanded. "Who are you?"

"_Hyuuga Hanabi,"_ the woman replied. _"I am your ancestor. You called for me."_

Hinata's jaw dropped. This woman was one of the Halliwell witches? But what was she doing inside her body? Although still shocked, Hinata noticed the similarities she shared with her ancestor. The eyes, the hair, the physique….

"What are you doing in my body?"

"_You called for one of the Halliwell witches,"_ Hanabi said. _"You created an opening for me, and I used it to jump into your body." _She added casually

Hinata couldn't believe it. This woman seemed to think it was the most normal thing in the world to jump into someone else's body.

"I didn't want to cohabitate," Hinata said calmly. "I just want to talk."

Now, Hanabi looked a little ashamed of herself. _"I know_," she said. _"I took advantage of the day to leap through the veil separating us."_

"Samhain," Hinata whispered, "the day when the barrier between the world is the thinnest."

"_Your spell allowed my spirit to gain access to you_," Hanabi said. _"And because of the barrier is so thin today, I was able to force my way through. I could not take physical form, but I could possess your body."_

Hinata felt a wave of fear. She was possessed?

"_I could take control of your body and use it to do whatever I like_," Hanabi said. _"But I'd rather have your cooperation. I'm not an evil witch. I'm just desperate."_

Hinata studied the beautiful face in the mirror. Hanabi's large eyes were troubled, and her jaw was clenched. She did seem desperate, and she was an ancestor. _Maybe I should help her, _Hinata thought, feeling sorry for the forlorn figure in the mirror.

"What kind of cooperation?" Hinata asked.

"_I must find someone_," Hanabi said urgently. _Find him and release him from a spell."_

"Who are you looking for?" Hinata inquired.

"_My husband_," Hanabi replied. _"He's a demon."_


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: **Sasuke is not a demon anymore, he's human. Ino acts as the eldest with freezing and blowing up power; Sakura is the youngest whitelighter-witch and Hinata is the levitation and psychic-touch witch. Tenten was their beloved sister who died in a battle with a wind demon. Sorry for the long update; preoccupied with my other fic: The Cinderella Makeover Naruto Style.

I hope you'd enjoy this chappie!

* * *

**Chapter 3**

Hinata, or rather her body (being possessed by Hanabi) was running down the street after slipping out unnoticed from the club's back door.

_Hey Hanabi? Where are we going? _Hinata unconsciously bit her lip. Maybe it wasn't such a good idea after all to allow her ancestor to possess her body even though it's for a little while. But, Hanabi wasn't even answering her!

Hinata concentrated on watching where they were going. She couldn't turn her head or even make her eyes glance to the left or right. But she tried to remember everything they passed, in case she could get control of herself later and make her way back to the Halliwell Mansion.

Her footsteps slowed as she turned down a small, dark side street. She caught sight a neon sign over a metal door. The neon was shaped like an eye. Inconspicuously, she pushed open the metal door and stepped into a tiny room. One bare light bulb hung from the ceiling. An ancient woman with a shawl over her head sat on a big ugly cushion in the center of the room.

"Are we at a fortune teller's?" Hinata asked. "Is she at least a witch or a false prophet?" The woman raised an eyebro and looked at Hinata as if she'd heard her. "No offense," Hinata added, just in case.

The old lady beckoned for her to sit down, and Hanabi lowered Hinata's body onto the floor. She stared right into the fortune-teller's eyes. Hinata gasped as the old woman looked at her. She had a feeling this old woman could see not only Hanabi but Hinata as well.

"You are too complicated," the woman said. "I dare not tell this fortune."

"Fine. But please help me. I need a crystal and a place to scry," Hanabi said. "I'm looking for my husband." She dug around in Hinata's pocket and pulled out a ten-dollar bill.

"Hey!" Hinata exclaimed.

Hanabi ignored her.

The old woman snatched the money from Hanabi and pulled a crystal from a fold in her robe. "Scry for your demon husband," she said. "But make it quick."

--

The servant watched nervously as the Lord held the glass bowl in his massive hands. It was the only seeing bowl they had left; the Lord had shattered all the others with his claws. If this one broke, the Lord's fury will know no bounds. And he would vent his fury on those most easily available…like the servant.

Slowly, the Lord placed the seeing bowl on the altar. Relived, the servant rushed to fill it with water. He held his hand up for the witch's pendant, making sure he didn't look the Lord in the eye. The Lord hated that sort of insubordination. The Lord placed the cameo n his hand.

Gently, the servant put the pendant into the seeing bowl. It floated on the surface of the water as the magic began. The servant backed away, covering his eyes so he would not hear the words of the spell the Lord used to activate the seeing bowl. Knowing the spell was grounds for execution in the Lord's opinion.

The bowl came to life, scenes flashing across the water and reflecting on the glass side of the bowl.

"I have her!" The Lord roared. He pointed one claw into the empty air, and a hole opened in the fabric of space. "Go!" he commanded. "Bring her to me immediately."

The servant leaped through the hole. He would bring the Lord his witch. Or he would die.

--

"_I see him_," Hanabi said excitedly. The fortune-teller glanced up from across the room but didn't say a word.

Hinata groaned in frustration. Now, her ancestor was going to take her straight to a demon.

Hanabi stood up and left the fortune-teller's while Hinata tried to keep her legs from moving. It didn't work. Outside, Hanabi drifted further down the darkened street. Hinata focused all of her energy on her feet. _Stop moving_, she told them.

They stopped. "I did it!" cried Hinata, triumphantly.

"_No, you didn't," _Hanabi told her. _"I did."_

For a split second, Hinata was no longer the inhabitant of her body. _"Hey! Why did you do that?"_ Hinata asked, indignantly.

"I must call for him now," Hanabi said. She closed her eyes.

Hinata's entire brain was beginning to fill with the images of a dashing young man. Hinata shared Hanabi's thoughts, and it felt like watching a movie of the silver-haired man's life, from his days as a brutal demon to his centuries as a lonely widower pining for his lost wife.

Her eyes opened. Hanabi slumped to the ground, exhausted.

"_Hanabi? Are you okay?"_ Hinata asked, concerned.

Hanabi spoke to her in her mind. _"It has been a hundred years since I used my powers. Now that I'm dead, I have to channel my powers through the pendant. It's hard work."_

"_Umm… what pendant?"_

"_When I was alive, I did a spell to put my powers into a pendant, so my powers would still exist even after my death. During my lifetime, I just simply wore the pendant around my neck. It was just like having my powers in my body. But I left word for Kakashi to bury me with the pendant when I died,"_ Hanabi continued tiredly.

"_So, you died, but your powers didn't." _Hinata finished her explanation.

"_I wanted the love spell to last forever," _Hanabi said. _"But now I'm trying to use the powers from a pendant halfway around the world. It's exhausting…"_

_Now's my chance, _Hinata thought. With all her strength, Hinata willed her body to move under her control, and it did!

"I have to get back before everyone get's worried."

Hinata had only taken two steps when the alley filled with a swirling wind, and Kakashi appeared.

--

The servant reached for Madame Pamela's head Using the Lord's power, he could read her thoughts to tell him where the witch had gone. He dared not go back to the Lord without the witch. It would mean certain death.

Madame Pamela raised one finger. The servant's hand stopped as if it had hit a wall.

"Witch!" he grunted, surprised.

"No," Madame Pamela replied. "I am not a witch. But the likes of you cannot harm me."

"Tell me where the witch is, woman!" the servant roared, using the Lord's voice.

Madame Pamela leaned forward and put her grizzled old face close to his. She stared into his eyes. The servant squirmed, trying to back away from her. Bt he couldn't move. It was as if she held him snared in a web.

"Your master's powers do not frighten me," she said. "You will not find the witch here. But I shall not stop you from looking for her."

She closed her eyes, and the servnt fell backward as if he'd been pushed. Scrambling away from her, he turned toward the door. He would search the streets. He had no other choice.

--

Ino let go of Naruto's hand and looked around. She was worried when Sakura came out from the bathroom frantically; Hinata was gone. The two sisters quickly dragged Naruto in to see if he could sense her. Meanwhile, Sasuke demanded that he be brought along even though without powers, he might be a burden to them all.

The four of them had orbed into a small, dingy room. They could barely fit in.

"The Charmed Ones. I have been expecting you," said a creaky voice.

Ino turned to see an old woman standing in the corner. Her face was covered in a thousand wrinkles, but her eyes looked young and alive.

"You Do not have much time. Your sister isn't in control of her body."

"How do _you_ know that?" Sakura asked.

Ino studied the woman's face. "You're psychic," she said at last. "You're a true fortune-teller."

Madame Pamela smiled. "I am many things. But as it happens, I saw your sister. The other witch was controlling her body, but I could see your sister in her eyes."

"Is she all right?" Sasuke asked, beckoning himself forward.

Madame Pamela gazed at him. "She is in danger…because of you."

Sasuke's mouth dropped open in astonishment.

"What?" Ino cried. "What kind of danger?"

"The other witch seeks to save her lover. Your sister is sympathetic to this love."

"Because of me," Sasuke murmured. "She thinks Hanabi and her lover's are just like us. Her lover is a demon."

"But that's not true," Ino said. "You're not a demon anymore. The evil part of you vanquished. " She knew Hinata tended to be emotional and sometimes impulsive, but surely she could see the difference between the two situations. Couldn't she?

"Madame, can you see what will happen?" Sakura asid.

The old woman shook her head. "It is clouded."

"You said she was here," Naruto said. "Where did she go?"

"She scried for her demon. When she found him, she realized he was too far away. She left."

"Where?" Ino asked. "Where did she go?"

"She was going to call for him," Madame Pamela replied. "She wanted to be alone."

"We're going to find her!" Sasuke yanked the door open.

"There is more," Madame Pamela said. "A demon."

"You mean the witch's lover?" Naruto asked.

"No, a serving demon," the old woman said. "He was sent here to find her. He left in search of your sister. If he finds her, he will bring her to his master, and she will be killed."

Ino and Sakura couldn't believe their ears. Madame Pamela sounded perfectly calm. "You mean, you just let a demon walk out of here when you knew he was after our sister?" they both demanded.

Madame Pamela looked straight into Ino and Sakura's eyes. They could see thousand of souls within the old woman's gaze. This was no ordinary fortune-teller!

"You're right," Madame Pamela murmured as if she had heard both their thoughts "I am Fate. I see many things, but I cannot interfere. Sometimes good wins, sometimes evil. It is the balance of the two matters. My job is to preserve the balance."

"Are you saying that my sister may have to die to preserve the balance?" Ino asked in a trembling voice. Losing one sister had been awful enough; she couldn't stand to lose another.

Madame Pamela reached out an old, wrinkled hand. She touched Ino's cheek. "I'm unable to see the outcome," she replied. "Your sister interfered with Fate by allowing the other witch to come from the word of the dead. Only time will tell how it ends." She looked around at all of them; Sasuke stood at the half-opened door numbly. "You must hurry," she said. "The serving demon will find her very soon."

--

"_Kakashi,"_ Hanabi cried with Hinata's voice, _"my love!"_

Kakashi's eyes lit up, and he stepped eagerly toward Hinata, embracing her tightly against his hard chest.

At that moment, Sasuke came bursting around the corner.

* * *

**It's getting so juicy!...**


End file.
